


Finally

by QueenieLacy



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, but it works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Prompt: After the Rio Olympics Ryan expects that they will come out since this is Michael's last Olympics but he's wrong. The people around Michael scare him into staying closeted, telling him he'll lose endorsements etc, so he refuses to come out. Ryan is tired of being Michael's dirty little secret so he breaks up with Michael. Michael quickly realized the error of his ways and tries to win Ryan back. Whether Ryan comes back is up to the author.





	

Ryan smiled as he looks away from the beautiful engagement ring and looks up at Michael walking into their Rio hotel room. The beautiful diamond encrusted silver wedding band glittered in hot Brazilian sun that came in through the window. Ryan had actually received the ring on Michael’s birthday in June. Michael said it would be the best birthday present ever if Ryan said yes and of course Ryan did. Michael promised that after the Olympics the two would come out and be a proper couple and that was all Ryan ever wanted. The proposal and getting married was great but, for the longest, Ryan just wanted to be able to publicly claim Michael as his. The couple had been together since Athens and this was a long time coming for Ryan.

“Hey so hear me out.” Ryan starts as he stares up at Michael. “I know you want a more traditional wedding and that's cool and everything but…the cake. Instead of having the two groomsmen on top of the cake in traditional suits, the two groomsmen should be in like…speedos and swim caps and goggles…huh? I think that would be cute.” Ryan explains excitedly. “We really need to get on this wedding planning, especially if you still want to get married in January.” Ryan adds.

“About that…” Michael starts but Ryan cuts in.  
  
“Yeah, we have a lot of planning to do and January is coming soon and like…you’ll have a lot to do after the Olympics with the endorsements and they want me to do Dancing With The Stars. We might have to move it back to February or March. I mean, what’s two months? We’ve waited twelve years.” Ryan explained and Michael shook his head.  
  
“No, um…” Michael let out a sigh as he sat on the bed next to Ryan. He didn’t know how to say this to Ryan. He knew it would hurt him, but he had to just come out and say it. “We can’t….we can’t come out right now.” Michael said and he watched Ryan’s face fall.  
  
“But you said…” Ryan stopped as he jumped off the bed and started to pace around the room. “You promised!” Ryan yelled as he waved his hand in front of Michael’s face. “You promised me when we got engaged that we’d come and be a real couple. What happened Michael?” Ryan questioned. He was fuming inside. He couldn’t believe this. He was used to their relationship being a secret but this was different. Michael had led them to believe that they would be out as a couple by next month and be married next year. He was heartbroken to say the least.

“It’s just…” Michael tries to find a way to start as he watched Ryan pace the room. “Like you said…endorsements and other business deals and Bob-.”  
  
“Money!” Ryan yelled. “You’re doing this because of money and Bob…and let me guess, your mother whispered some bullshit in your ear too.” Ryan said and rolled his eyes. “You have to stop letting Bob and Debbie run your life.”  
  
“We need those endorsements and I have things in the works for my MP line and we need money to live off of.” Michael tried to explained. “And Bob and my mother just want what’s best for me…for us.”  
  
“I have endorsements. I have money.” Ryan retorted. “And Bob and Debbie want what’s best for you and for them. They’ve never thought about us.”  
  
Michael got off the bed and stopped Ryan from pacing, placing his hands on Ryan’s hips. “Just a year, one more year and then we’ll come out and get married in 2018.” Michael explained. “What’s one more year?” Michael gave Ryan a tentative smile as he tried to reason with Ryan.  
  
“Because…” Ryan started as he pushed Michael away from him. “It won’t just be a year. Next year, you’ll find another reason why you can’t come out. I’m too old for this shit and I’m tired of it MP.” Ryan says as he fiddles with the ring on his finger. “I can’t…I can’t keep doing this Michael.” Ryan admits and Michael gives Ryan a confused look, his head tilts to the side and his eyes squint.  
  
“What are you saying Ry?” Michael asks.  
  
Ryan lets out a sigh as he pulls the engagement ring off his finger. “I’m saying I can’t be your dirty little secret anymore Michael. I’m saying I’m tired of carrying this secret and I just want to be free and you’re not there yet. You’re not at a place where you can be free and I get that. You…stay in the shadows for as long as you need to, but I can’t stay in the shadows with you.” Ryan explains as he slips the ring into Michael’s hand.

“No!” Michael says emphatically. “No, Ryan! I promise, just one year.”  
  
“You promised me we’d come out next month and you lied so forgive me if I don’t believe you now.” Ryan speaks as he throws his belongings into his suitcase.  
  
“I’m serious Ryan. I really am.” Michael said as he watched Ryan pack up his things. “Ryan…Doggy, put your ring back on.”  
  
“You put your ring on.” Ryan said under his breath but Michael heard him Ryan had bought Michael a simple silver engagement band a few weeks after Michael gave him his but Michael had yet to wear it. He didn’t even wear in the privacy on their home.  
  
“I will!” Michael exclaimed. “…in a year…”  
  
Ryan finished packing up his things before looking over at Michael. “I’ll have all of my things out of our-your home in Arizona before you get back.” Ryan explained.  
  
“No, Ryan…please.” Michael begged with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This couldn’t be happening. He’d been with Ryan since 2004 and he couldn’t imagine his life without him. Ryan couldn’t leave him.  
  
“Bye Michael. I wish you all the best.” Ryan said and gave Michael one last kiss on the cheek before walking away. It hurt like hell, because he truly loved Michael, but he knew this was the best thing for him personally. He just hoped Michael would find happiness and not let other rule his life forever.

* * *

 

It had been a few months since the break up and Michael was a broken man. He put on a happy face for the media and his fans but inside he was broken. He missed Ryan so much. He watched as Ryan came out on national television and his life got better. It seemed like every time he turned on the TV Ryan was either on some talk show or in a new commercial. New endorsements rolled in for Ryan and his popularity didn’t take a hit. He’d actually become more popular in the time after coming out.  
  
Michael was extremely happy for Ryan’s success. He loved that Ryan was getting the respect he deserved from the media and everyone else. He wished he could be by Ryan’s side experiencing that success with him.  
  
What he hated was the relationship rumors. Ryan would be photographed leaving different clubs or other places in Florida with different men. Each time he was photograph with a man, a dating rumor would pop up. He wondered if Ryan really was dating someone else. The thought of Ryan being with someone else made him mad. He wanted Ryan to be happy…with him and not with someone else.  
  
Thanksgiving was quickly approaching and it would be the first holiday season in twelve years without Ryan and Michael wasn’t taking it well. He was suppose to go to Baltimore and spend the holiday with his mother, Bob and his other family members and friends but he didn’t want to. He was pissed at them for convincing him to not come out. If it wasn’t for them, he’d still be Ryan and everything would be okay.  
  
Michael jumped when his cellphone rang. He wasn’t expecting in calls. He grabbed the phone and answered it without looking. “Hello.”  
  
“Michael.” Allison Schmitt’s voice came through the receiver. “I haven’t heard anything from you. You okay?” She asked and Michael sighed.  
  
“I’m…the same.” Michael told her and he heard her sigh.

“Michael, I love you but I’m tired of this attitude you have.” Allison said. “It’s your fault you’re in this mess so either fix it or move on.”  
  
“What? How is this my fault?” Michael questioned. “Ryan left me. I didn’t leave him. I wasn’t the selfish one!”  
  
“He left you because you let your mommy and Bob make decisions for you.” Allison explained. “I know Debbie and Bob only want the best for you but when it comes to your relationships, the don’t.” Allison started to explain.  
  
“Debbie has never really accepted the fact that you’re gay. I mean, she still tried to set you up with girls even though you told her you were gay and Bob is well…Bob. He’s old school and while he’ll never verbally say it, he’d prefer it if you made a life with a female than Ryan. You let them manipulate you and they did a damn good job of it.” Allison explained. “Kudos to them…Ryan wasn’t selfish for thinking about his own happiness and his future…you know that. Ryan didn’t-shouldn’t have to wait on you or anyone else. You dangled a carrot in front of his face and then you yanked it away. Of course he was pissed.”

Michael was about to respond but he couldn’t. Allison was right. He’d listened to them, and others, and allowed them to run his life. He blamed this on Ryan and he thought it was Ryan fault for being selfish but damn it Allison was so right. It wasn’t selfish of Ryan to think about himself for once.  
  
Ryan had went along and done whatever Michael asked of him when it came to their relationship. Michael had dangled a carrot in front of Ryan for years. How could he surprised at him getting pissed when he took the carrot away?  
“What do I do Allison?” Michael asked.  
  
“Well, you either continue to do what everyone else wants you to do or…you can go to Florida and get your man back.” Allison laid out his options and Michael knew which on he had to pick.

“I’m going to Florida tonight.” Michael said.

“Good…and I hope you know I expect to be the best woman at your wedding.”

* * *

 

It was a late Friday night in Florida and unlike most singles, Ryan wasn’t out partying at one of the many hot spots downtown. Instead he was wrapped up in his covers, eating ice cream out of the container and watching lifetime movies.

“I’m pathetic.” Ryan said to himself as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He didn’t understand why he was so sad. He broke up with Michael. He ended things and he knows it’s for the better. Eventually things would get better for him but right now, Ryan was hurt. 

He was hurt by Michael lying to him and he was hurt that they broke up. He loved Michael and he knew he’d always love Michael, but he couldn’t continue to live a lie. He liked the fact that a weight had been lifted off his chest and he was free. He just wished Michael could enjoy that freedom with him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want Michael back. He really loved Michael and if he ever decided to come out, he’d go back to him.

Ryan’s phone started to ring and he looked over it. Michael’s name flashed across the ring and he had to hold himself back from answering it. He didn’t want to seem desperate or too eager. Ryan let it go to voicemail.

Michael hadn’t called him in a month. If Michael was calling now, it meant something changed. Hopefully something good changed. Ryan picked up his phone and listened to the voicemail and of course Michael wanted to talk about them. He said something about them getting back together and wanting to come out. Ryan wanted to pick up the phone and call him back but he didn’t want to make this easy for Michael. He wanted Michael to hurt just as much as he hurt.

The second time and third time Michael called he let it go to voicemail. He knew he’d eventually have to answer the calls of Michael wouldn’t let him rest tonight but the petty side of him just wanted to get back at Michael. The long months of being apart wasn’t enough. 

A thought crossed his mind and a smiled formed on his face. “I’m so evil.” Ryan said to himself. He couldn’t possibly be this petty. “Yes, I am…” Ryan said to himself before grabbing his phone and waiting for Michael’s next call. When Michael called again, Ryan answered after a few rings.

“Hello.” Ryan answering, trying to sound like he was out of breath.

“Ryan, hey.” Michael answered. He was a little surprised Ryan answered but he was glad he did. He noticed Ryan sounded out of breath but it wasn’t unusual for him to workout at night. That must be the reason why it took him a while to answer. “I’m so glad you answered. Look, I want to talk.”

“Yeah…” Ryan trailed off. “Hold on Michael.” Ryan said and then started his little plan. “Could you stop? I’m on the phone.” Ryan said to the non-existent person in his room. He whispered it but he knew Michael could hear him. Michael was always really jealous and Ryan knew this would get him going. 

“Ryan?” Michael questioned. He heard Ryan’s comment and he wanted to know who Ryan was talking to. “Who are you talking to?” Michael asked.

“No one.” Ryan said quickly and he could hear Michael huff. 

“Ryan…I’m in Florida. I’m coming to your house.” Michael said. He’d rented a car and was staying at a hotel. He thought he’d go see Ryan tomorrow but he had to go tonight.

Ryan’s eyes widened. He didn’t know Michael was in Florida. He just wanted to have a little fun with Michael and now Michael was about to race over here and beat up his non-existent bed partner.

“Michael, don’t cover my house.” Ryan protested as he jumped off the bed and started to pace around the room.

“Why?” Michael questioned. “If no one is there, you shouldn’t mind.” Michael said as he left his hotel room. He as fuming mad. He knows he shouldn’t be. They were broken up, but he was still angry.

“Michael, we can talk in the morning.” Ryan offered but Michael wasn’t having it.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Michael said before hanging up the phone. He quickly made his way downstairs and out to his rental car in the parking lot. He was glad he didn’t valet it because he didn’t have to wait for it. Instead he jumped in his car and sped out of the parking lot toward Ryan’s house. 

“Shit.” Ryan cursed. Michael was coming over and Ryan didn’t know what to do. He looked around the room as he chewed on his lower lip. Ryan had to decide if he wanted to take this a step further or not. A mischievous smile formed on his face as he formed his decision.

Ryan got up and messed up his sheets before going over to the nightstand. He rambled through the drawer and managed to find a really old condom that was way past its expiration date. He tore open the packet and threw the foil packet on the floor and took the actually condom, unrolled it and threw it in the waist basket that was in his master bathroom. He ran his fingers through his short hair and messed it up before pinching and slapping his cheeks to make him appear flushed.

About ten minutes later he heard his front door open. He forgot that Michael knew about the fake rock he kept a spare key in. Ryan ran down the stairs and stopped Michael at the door.

“Where is he?” Michael asked as he looked around.

“Hi, it’s nice to see you too.” Ryan said sarcastically as he looked at Michael. “Who are you talking about? They’re no one here.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he pushed pass Ryan and ran up the stairs. Ryan ran after him into his bedroom. “Dude! You can’t just barge into my house!”

Michael walked into the bedroom and saw the messed up sheets. He walked further into the room and saw the empty gold foil condom packet on the bed and he was sure his blood was boiling. “Who was he?” Michael asked.

“What are you talking about? No one was here.” Ryan spoke and Michael grabbed the packet off the bed and spun around, waving the packet in his face.

“Bullshit Ryan! Who was he?” Michael yelled and Ryan rolled his eyes but on the inside, he was smiling. He loved how riled up Michael was getting.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re not together and I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Ryan said as he looked over at Michael. “Actu-.” Ryan was quickly cut off by Michael pushing him up against the wall. He felt Michael’s lips on his before they moved to kiss along his jaw and neck. He feels Michael’s hands push down his sweatpants and touch his cock. He wanted to tell Michael to stop but good god how he’s missed those hands and lips on his body.

“I bet he doesn’t make you feel like this.” Michael whispers in Ryan’s ear as he strokes Ryan to full hardness. Ryan lets out a moan as Michael’s thumb swipes over the head of his cock. “I can make you feel good baby.” Michael says in between neck kisses. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Fuck Michael….” Ryan moans as he looks up at Michael. It only takes a second before Ryan is all over Michael, kissing him fiercely as he backs up him to the bed.

They fall on to the bed and clothes are quickly shed and fall into a pile on the floor. Ryan grabs lube from the nightstand and pushes it into Michael’s hand as he moved to lay on his back. Michael uses his long fingers to prepare Ryan before replacing his fingers with his cock.

“Oh fuck.” Ryan moans as Michael pushes inside on him. Michael doesn’t give Ryan time to adjust before he starts fucking Ryan into the mattress.

Animalistic grunts fall from Michael’s mouth as he grips Ryan’s hips so tight that bruises will be there tomorrow. “So good, so good.” Ryan repeats as he grabs ahold of Michael’s biceps. He’s missed everything about Michael but especially the way he fucks and especially when he’s angry. Angry sex was always the best.

As Michael fucks Ryan, he can’t help but thing about Ryan like this, legs spread and taking another man’s cock. Michael was sure that would never happen again. Ryan was his and only his. He was going to make sure he kept Ryan happy and by his side for all time.

Ryan felt his orgasm closing in and reached down to stroke his cock. “Michael, just like this…just like that. Fuck!” Ryan swore as he came all over their stomachs. His body went limp as Michael continued to fuck him until his orgasm was reached. Michael stilled and came inside of Ryan before pulling out and lying next to them.

Silence fell over the room as they laid next to each other breathing heavily. “Tomorrow…Facebook…I’ll come out and I want you next to me.” Michael speaks and Ryan stays silent as he chews on his lips. He just wants to make

Michael sweat just a bit more. “Don’t go back to him.” Ryan laughs and Michael gives him a questioning look.

“There is no one else.” Ryan admitted.

“But the condom…” Michael ponders as Ryan shakes his head.

“I just put it on the bed…I wanted to make you sweat.” Ryan told Michael is plan and Michael reached over to tickle Ryan.

“You’re a little shit.” Michael said as he continued to torture Ryan with tickles.

“But you still love me.” Ryan says through giggles. Michael kisses Ryan’s nose and smiles.

“You’re right. I do love you.”

* * *

 

“Hey everyone. I’m here in Florida.” Michael starts his Facebook live video. “And look who’s with me.” Michael points to Ryan and Ryan waves at the camera. “I have some news…” Michael starts and then lifts his left hand and shows off the simple silver wedding band on his ring finger. “I’m getting married to my best friend and the love of my life.” Michael says as he looks at Ryan. Ryan lifts his left hand and shows off his ring.

“We’re getting married.” Ryan announces and Michael leans over to kiss Ryan on the cheek.

“I know you all have questions and we have answers.” Michael starts. “But I just want to say that I love Ryan Lochte and I can’t wait to marry you.”

Ryan smiles at Michael and leans over to kiss him. “I love you too.” And all Ryan could think of was finally.

 


End file.
